


In a different life

by HopeS_park



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Your Name AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: It's that one sentence that sticks out to him most. Because he's been wondering himself. "Who are you?"





	In a different life

Keith frantically flips through his notebook, almost tearing off several pages. "No. Just no," he mutters, a desperate groan escaping him.   
There are tons of notes written down. Notes taken during class. Keith never takes notes in class. And if he would, he would not write them down that neatly.   
Everything is color-coded, technical terms have been looked up and the explanation's written on the back of the page.   
And even worse. On a blank page, somewhere in the back of the notebook, there are personal notes.   
Not scribbled down like the stuff Keith writes during class, but written in beautiful handwriting.   
It's that one sentence that sticks out to him most. Because he's been wondering himself.

_Who are you?_

Shiro scratched the back of his nose while taking a really close look at the tear in his uniform's shirt. He clearly remembered it not being there before.   
And also, his desk is a total mess. Loose papers have carelessly been thrown into the drawers and empty PET-bottles are lined up in front of his books.   
"What even..."  
He grabs for his drink bottle and unscrews the top, only to find it empty. Setting it down, he instead grabs for his phone and opens up instagram. He aimlessly scrolls down for a minute or so, until he suddenly stumbles upon a photo of Nishimiya, a boy he knows since first year and has somehow ended up being in the same class with every year.   
On the photo, he poses next to the infamous Hachiko statue close to Shibuya Station. And next to him stands Shiro.   
Shiro almost drops his phone.   
He has no memory of ever going to Shibuya. No, he knows for sure he has never been there. His friends invited him several times, but he was always busy with student council meetings so he never got to go.   
The picture of a scribbled note flashes before his eyes. Where, just where did he see it?  
He pulls his notebooks out of his school bag and flips them all through. Until he finds it.   
It looks like somebody is counting something. A lot of lines placed next to each other, 15 in total. And underneath them and all around them are several words and sentences.

What the frick

How even

This isn't possible

Tell me who you are

Shiro leans back in his chair. His dog has put its snout on top of his lap. Shiro scratches his head absentmindedly.   
"Does this mean..."

Keith slaps the note closed. He's losing it. He knows. Or maybe he isn't and all of this is real. And if it is...  
"Does this mean, I and him..."

Shiro takes a long look at the mirror in front of him. "...that him and I..."

Keith's hand is trembling. "That we, inside or dreams..."

They are both hit with the sudden, utterly impossible realization.

"That we're switching places?!"

~ * ~

A few weeks later, Shiro wakes to something that looks like a vain attempt at katakana scribbled onto his face.

ホラフキ it says. Braggart.

Shiro winces. It's not that he cares about being insulted by Keith (though, quietly, he has to admit he does) but rather about the fact that the boy went through the trouble to write in katakana. It shows just how serious he was.

So Shiro plans to return the favor.

~ * ~

Its Keith's birthday. There are some days that your brain has memorized, even if you haven't looked at a calendar in the past five weeks.   
You'll always wake at the morning of your birthday with this feeling. And Keith doesn't know why, but this year, he is actually looking forward to his birthday.   
Maybe he should thank Shiro for joining the soccer club after all.

He gets out of bed and crosses the room towards the small bathroom. (His bed is the one thing he misses the most when he is in Shiro's body. One day he is gonna tell him that a futon is just a modern method of torture.) When he flicks on the lights, he almost starts laughing.   
Keith still remembers the note he wrote onto Shiro's face. Well, it seems Shiro wanted to say something too.

Thx. U hot 2

The total stupidity and almost cringe-worthy orthography had Keith laughing for the next five minutes, until he grabbed for his phone and took a picture. Almost without thinking, he uploaded it to instagram.   
One of the soccer freshmen, Louis Johnson, was the first one to comment. Him and Keith had grown rather close over the past months.

Had a wild night?

Keith smiled before replying.

You can't imagine.

He locked his phone and looked up to find his reflection smiling back. Today was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, somewhat a Your Name AU. I'd love to write a long fic about this, but I am pretty busy with exchange year and club as it is, so yeah. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! :)


End file.
